


neither hero nor there, the endeavors' story

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: To Itch A Scratch is To Shift The Wound {almost immortals + polyamory + trusting others} [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Agender Andy, Agender Lykon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Care of Magical Creatures, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Joe, Intersex and Nonbinary Sarah Copley, M/M, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Multi, Mysticism, Nonbinary Booker, Nonbinary Noriko, Nonbinary Quynh, Nonbinary Sebastien, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Trans James Copley, Trans Nile Freeman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: Booker doesn't do the sexy sad sack bottom thing for that long and Nile let the military machine be part of what strips her naivete away, not that she had all that much to store/hold on to in the first place. Quynh deals with Lykon's stubborn sweetness with the help of Nile, Nicky, and Joe. Andy helps everyone get more comfortable with layered names and layers of self. They have a lot of sex and spend a lot of money. Lykon learns about ways to make new injuries (a la tattoos, for instance) last for their ever{s}. It means new friends and Copley gets vetted by them too.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache/Booker | Sebastien/Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf/Nicky | Nicolo/Quynh | Noriko/Lykon
Series: To Itch A Scratch is To Shift The Wound {almost immortals + polyamory + trusting others} [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928263
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	neither hero nor there, the endeavors' story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Am Now A We](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032990) by [TheGrandR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrandR/pseuds/TheGrandR). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have fun, Quynh mostly bottoms, Sebastien mostly tops. The switch stays in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q/N is a top leaning verse, a Dominant leaning switch. Nicky is the same. J/Y is a bottom leaning verse, a Submissive leaning switch. Nile is the same. Andy is just Andy and B/S is just B/S. Lykon is simply a verse/switch icon. Copley, for anyone who asks, is too. (DD = Daddy Dom)

Sebastien places her thumb on his tongue, he licks and bites and treats said thumb as more than merely part of a hand. Noriko sighs; she agreed to this, but why is he so slow? As if he read her mind, he stops his overly thoughtful ministrations. "Baby girl, I think we can move on now."

He changes the song on his Femcees playlist to something else (more Jessie Reyez). He thumbs at Noriko's neck; she sighs, with a different sentiment in her thoughts this time. As his hand squeezes slightly, waiting for something, an idea flashes across his eyes. Flames dance in her heated gaze, she knows where this is going. "Breathe now, Nori, go ahead."

Noriko huffs and grins, breathy and pleased. He forces her to lock eyes with him. He leans in and she leans up and he kisses her- but not on her mouth. He kisses her everywhere but the nose and mouth. She huffs, but basks in the light of the love and affection. He lavishes until she gets greedy, as she often does.

Lykon is the only other one available. "Maybe I could help you, Double D?"

He gets up from his place on the bean bag chair. He likes calling Booker Daddy for instance, but he doesn't like using Mister or anything like that. He does not like sir either. Too close to Master for his liking. Book nods once, flushing.

Lykon moves over to them both and guides Noriko down, down, down. She ends up with Bas in her mouth, his heft on her tongue. She draws chokes and gasps out of his throat. As he comes, breathing hard and giddy with it, Lykon sits on the bed; Booker directs him to lay down at a specific angle.

They kiss and they kiss and they kiss, all the while Sebby makes Noriko come again. Lykon is relaxing, he turns the music in his ears up. It's the newest of the Femcees playlist collection, so bisexual filth and booming bass (the song is currently one by bbymutha) comforts him. Bas kisses him silly and steals his air and also gives it back. 

Forcing Lykon to lock eyes with Q immediately makes the former fall apart, and his first orgasm sets him off into giggles. Noriko's first of the afternoon did the same thing. He locks eyes with Booker, by choice, until Books wants to keep it that way. They share a shudder.

"Fish sticks!", Lyko suddenly gasps. Q and B both search his eyes. He nods, more relaxed and less anxious. "I just need a hug and I'll be fine."

With their eager gestures and softened gazes, Quynh hugs his front and Seb hugs his back. "What was the matter, sweet tree?" "Yeah, what Double D said."

"I was overwhelmed. I-" Q traces his tattoos and 'Tien hugs him again. "It is not a problem, Elle." Book nods in agreement with Quynh. He kisses Lykon on the nose & chin and she kisses him where his dimples are, to ground him.

"I want to keep going...please." 

Booker and Q share a toothy smile. They tease L back into the play. He moans, "Oh, goodness, righ-right there? Um, please?" Quynh nods, once before she says "Call me boss, just once, we're all almost there." "Y-ye-yes, boss, yes."

They stop teasing and mark him up in earnest. He comes with an amalgation of their many names on his lips.

* * *

The three of them bathe outside. As they wrap that up, Nile and Joe and Nicky tackle them onto the fancy tiles. Andy laughs and hands them towels-

they pull her down onto specially treated ground, too.


End file.
